Bloody Vamps
by Heart-of-Angels
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. 2 years later she's vampire in a band called Bloody Vamps, what happens next. PS:after twilght
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… Damn, ain't that a shame!**

**Bloody Vamps**

Ch.1

**BPOV**

I was walking to Edward's room when Alice stopped me. "Bella don't go in there"

"Why not?"

"He's been… he's been cheating you"

I sighed; I had already found this out. I caught him last night. "Alright, come on I might need your help." We walked in and saw Edward and Summer; a fiery red haired vamp, making out. Alice went up to Summer, pulled her up by her hair, and threw her out the window. I turned to Edward; who was looking at the ground. I put my finger under his chin and made him look at me. "Ah, Love you'll never see me again. Have a nice eternity." I walked downstairs where the rest of the Cullen's were. I walked to the door, but before I left I turned to Carlisle and said, "Tell no one".

I left the next day.

******************MUSIC********************

**2 Years Later**

**APOV**

I was sitting on Jasper's lap in the living room with everyone else. Edward and Summer were making out to the annoyance of everyone. They didn't get married, thank God. Don't glare at me Edward you know I'm right. We were watching TV, MTV was on:

"Bloody Vamps new song with lead singer Bella" Everyone's eyes shot to the TV. The video came on and the camera zoomed in on Bella. She was inhumanly beautiful, very pale, and her eyes were golden. She was a…Vampire. The song started:

_I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
she finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
she's got it out for me,  
but I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
they want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
and if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good.

After the song ended the announcer began speaking," their next concert is in Chicago. Where they currently have a mansion…" The rest of that didn't matter. All I was thinking was that Chicago is mostly rainy and cold.

**A/N: Well how was it? Hope it was good. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING… Damn, ain't that a shame!**

**Bloody Vamps**

Ch.2

**1 week later**

**3****rd**** PPOV**

The Cullen's stepped off the jet and stopped when they smelt something familiar, but couldn't quite place it. Suddenly Alice's phone rang, she picked it up;

"Hello?"

"Turn around," came a soft voice. She did as she was told and screamed. Upon hearing the scream everybody else turn around. What they saw made them grin (except Summer). It was Bella; she had on black skinny jeans, a blood red tank top with a black cropped hoodie, and boots. Also her hair was no longer brown, but black with red streaks.

**EPOV**

Bella looked do damn sexy, that I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Edward…Edward…EDWARD!" Summer screamed at me.

"Yes Summer?"

"Why are you staring at that whore" Rosalie and Alice went up to her and started saying, "who the HELL you think you talking' 'bout. You need to shut the fuck up before we do it for you." In perfect synchronization.

**3****rd**** PPOV**

Everybody stood openmouthed at the two until someone walked up to Bella and said something to her. "Ok, now that that's over why don't you all get in my limo?" They followed her until they arrived at a sleek black limo.

The drier turned around once everybody got in, "where to Bells?"

"Let's go to the mansion. Oh! Everyone this is Chad. Chad this is everyone."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a British accent. Bella rolled up the window and looked at everyone. Alice couldn't take it anymore," Bella when did you get such good taste. Now we can go shopping without your whining." Everybody burst out laughing.

"Bella please tell us your story," Emmett said

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but it will get longer in the next how was it? Hope it was good. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Ch.3

"Alright, well after I left your house I went to the doctor. I was very ill with a rare blood disease. I t made my blood thin and disssapear, it's called Excrimdelacrim. I was transferred to New York City hospital, where I met Chad. He was my doctor and my best friend, and the one who changed me. After six months in New York we moved to South Carolina, where we met Angel. She was slave for the Lays**. (A/n I was hungry)** We became fast friends. One night I was hunting and came across Angel lying on the ground. Her back was split open with welts; she almost died if I hadn't changed her.

The next day we went to London, where we met Trixie; Chad's wife. We found her in the woods with some hunters. She was unconscious and being raped." There were gasps of shock at that," She doesn't know about that so you can't tell her. Chad changed and they married sometime after. A month later we found Jason, he was hit by a car, while staring at Angel. She fell in love with him and they got together. We went to Hawaii for a vacation and there we found Arianna and Danny. You should know them Jasper." He nodded.

"We got bored one day and started a band. Jason's base guitar, Angel lead guitar, Arianna piano, Danny plays the drums, and I sing. Chad is the manager and Trixie designs the clothes. You should know her Alice nod Rose, she goes Trixies Tricked out clothes."

Alice and Rosalie looked shocked and their faces slowly became very bright and exited. They were both bouncing up and down. "Uh…Bella do any of you have any powers?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, Arianna is an empath; Trixie can visualize something and make it appear. That's how she makes her clothes. Angel can change her appearance and I'm an elemental. Jason still has his newborn strength." To say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

They pulled up to a HUGE mansion. It was beige with a medieval look to it. It had vines and leaves all over it. It was awesome.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. School is going on and I've had other things to do.**

**Tell me how you like it!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
